The present invention relates to a white balance adjusting device provided in an electronic still video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electronic still video camera, a white balance adjustment is performed so that a white light reflected from an object is photographed as white, regardless of color temperature of the light incident onto the object. For carrying out the white balance adjustment, amplifiers are provided in a process circuit to amplify a blue (B)-signal and a red (R)-signal. For example, when the color temperature of the reflected light is high, amplifier gain of the B-signal is set to a low value, so that sensitivity to blue light is lowered, and thus, the object image is prevented from being tinged with blue.
In the white balance adjustment in the process circuit, however, an image signal outputted from an imaging device easily deteriorates, since signal processing in the process circuit is analog. Therefore, in a conventional electronic still video camera, the white balance adjustment can not be carried out with high accuracy.